The present invention relates to pontoon boats. More specifically, the present invention relates to extensions for pontoon boats that are attachable, retractable, and designed to provide more room for passengers, an extra space for transportation, and create more boat functionality.
Pontoon boat owners are often looking for additional space when hosting people on their pontoon boat. Besides needing the extra space to provide a more spacious and comfortable environment for their passengers, boat owners often need the additional space for conducting activities on the boat, such as food preparation, fishing, and grilling. Further, boat owners are often looking for additional space for transporting items necessary for enjoying time spent out on the water without compromising space for their passengers. Because the space on a pontoon boat is limited, there may not be enough room on any given pontoon boat for individuals to prepare food and enjoy grilling or fishing, while simultaneously providing a spacious environment for passengers. Therefore, individuals are forced to conduct all pontoon boat activities in a compact area, often creating discomfort and limited use of the boat. By expanding the pontoon boat deck area and creating a way in which to temporarily transport items outside the boat, there can be more room for passengers to lounge and enjoy their day without worrying about bumping into each other and other items. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art to create a pontoon boat extension that creates a more spacious environment for passengers, while simultaneously increasing pontoon boat functionality by creating an extra space in which many different items can be affixed to, such as food preparation tables, grills, chairs, and outboard motors, and which can also be used to transport various items.